Morning Star Deleted Scenes
by allietheepic7
Summary: These are some of the various plot ideas that I had for Morning Star, yet will never make it into the story. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Morning Star Deleted Scenes**

**These are some of the various plot ideas that I had for Morning Star, yet will never make it into the story. Please enjoy.**

**The Real Reason Why Lucifer Fell**

"Lucifer, why are you doing this!?" Samandriel sobbed loudly. "Why are you rebelling!? Why are you leaving us!?"

Lucifer sneered at the fledgling. Why couldn't he see!? "You wouldn't understand."

Hael latached onto his arm with tears in her eyes. "Then explain!" She cried. "Make us understand!"

"Fine!" Lucifer barked as he shook the smaller angel off. He stared out at his baby siblings. Gabriel…Azrael…Castiel…Samandriel…Hael…Raphael…They did deserve to know… "You want to know? All of you have "EL*" in your names! You don't kow what it's like for your own Father not to name you after him! It's like he doesn't even love me!"

A silence fell over the flock as they tried to process this information. Gabriel was the first to speak.

"Lucifer, you are so full of shit."

***EL in Hebrew means God. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning Star Deleted Scenes 2: Harry Hates Radio**

Dean: "Harry! Get over here!"

Harry: *sigh* "What is it this time, Dean?"

D: "I need you to listen to something!" *snickers*

H: "…It's not more porn, is it?"

D: "That was one time, Satan! And, no, it's something I thought you'd find funny."

H: "Thinking isn't really something you should be doing, Dean. Just play the bloody radio."

_I figured, since I wrote a song about, you know, _

H: "Who the bloody hell is this wanker?"

D: "Just listen!"

_God and Jesus and all that, I would have to give the opposition equal time._

H: "Oh, no…"

_[Menacing voice:]_

_Ever since first man has walked this Earth I have been here,_

H: "Dean…"

_To whisper seeds of doubt and evil thoughts into his ear._

D: "Yeah, Harry?"

_I am the Beast, the outcast angel, fallen from on high._

H: "I'm going to kill you."

_I go by many names, by there is one you can't deny:_

_[Upbeat, flamboyant voice]_

_My name is Satan!_

H: "WHAT."

_Hi, everybody!_

_Ahh, let me tell you a little about myself..._

_My friends all call me Old Scratch, and I am a Capricorn._

H: "I'm a Leo!"

_My turn-ons are romantic walks and killing the unborn._

H: "Eww!"

_I've got little devil horns, and a little goatee,_

H: "Liar!"

_And little devil eyes to help a little devil see,_

D: "Ha!"

_And little cloven hooves make it kinda hard to ski,_

_I'm Satan—__**BOOM**__!_

D: "Shit."

H: *silently fuming*

Sam: "Dean! Harry! What happened?"

D: "Harry just smote the crap out of the radio, that's what fricking happened!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Morning Star Deleted Scenes 3: The Devil Came Back to Georgia**

Crowley always enjoyed sitting in his study. It was quiet. Peaceful. The dark mahogany bookshelves held every rare book in the world, in every language known and unknown. The black leather couches reflected the firelight, making them appear to be aflame. The demon smirked as he swallowed some scotch from his personal collection.

"Lovely room," Crowley nearly spat out his drink. Behind him stood a scrawny, raven-haired brat. The kid's eyes shone a mischievous green.

"How'd you get past my guards?" Crowley asked.

The child took out an angel blade and showed Crowley the bloodied sword.

"Ah…" Crowley trailed off and took another sip of his drink. "So, I take it you're here to kill me?"

"Actually, I want the Colt. Rumor says you have it."

"Rumor's true," Crowley said. "How about we make a deal?"  
>"Not making bets anymore?" Crowley stiffened. How did this <em>brat<em> know about that!? "Probably for the best; you were absolutely rubbish at the fiddle. And you were so prideful too. What were your words? 'I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul because I think I'm better than you?'"

The demon glared from the corner of his eyes. "How are you still alive!?"

Thunder crashed and the shadows of massive wings appeared on the wall behind the fallen angel. "That's neither here nor now." Lucifer's smirk screamed of maliciousness and sadistic glee. "The Colt, please."


	4. Chapter 4 based on steven universe

**Team Free Will Theme Song**

We

We are Team Free Will

We'll always save the day

And if you think we won't (Dean: "Crowley")

We'll kill you anyway.

That's why the people of this world

Need us

Dean

Sam

Castiel

And Satan!


End file.
